


Our love is like sugar, sugar

by Raindropsonmyeyelashes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Coming Out, Happy Ending, It's tooth rotting, Living Together, M/M, Really it's just very very cute I don't know what else to say, Relationship Reveal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropsonmyeyelashes/pseuds/Raindropsonmyeyelashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has always been the centre of Chris' universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff, read at own risk. I apologise if you feel an urgent need to hug everything in sight and/or check all your teeth are still there after reading this.

It’s been almost two years and Chris still has trouble believing.

Almost two years later he still has difficulty wrapping his head around the fact that someone out there has decided he is good enough to be in this man’s company. If he’s being honest, Chris still has trouble accepting that he’s worthy of another man’s love and affection because, growing up, his inner demons were always too strong to reason with. Before, he could never allow himself to chase the people his heart desired because, for some unfathomable reason, he truly believed that he would lose everything else he’d spent so much time and effort building for himself if he did. For a long time, he thought his job; his money and being known for making even a tiny bit of difference to the world was all he really needed to be happy. He was wrong, of course, because that’s when Sebastian came along.

Sebastian shot through his heart like an arrow.

Even now, two years later, Chris can’t break the habit of waking up before his alarm to just admire the man sleeping soundly in his arms. Sebastian has settled himself in between Chris’ legs so he can sleep literally on top of the other man with his head pillowed on his chest. Sebastian’s right arm is up by Chris’ neck, who can’t help but smile when he feels the subtle pressure of his fingers squeezing down on his pulse-point. This, Chris thinks, is his favourite way to fall asleep at night and wake up again in the morning. Sebastian’s beautiful; golden strands of hair littered across his head illuminated by the sunbeams that tumble through the gap in the curtains; face rested and peaceful and young, and Chris, well, Chris is in love.

It’s Friday and while Sebastian is off, Chris has a full day of meetings. So, as much as he’s looking forward to the weekend, he’s shamefully dreading the Monday that follows. Monday is the day that they start filming The Avengers; which also means early starts and late ends and exhausted nights in hotel rooms. He loves filming, he really does, but a new movie means no time to spend like this; taking all the time in the world to soak in the sight of Sebastian. Luckily, Sebastian’s coming with him, unbeknownst to the others and their flight to Ohio leaves late on Sunday night so half-filled bags and empty suitcases lay jotted around their bedroom. Sebastian shifts slightly against Chris’ chest and just like that he’s reminded why his stomach fills with nervous butterflies whenever he thinks of next week- they, Sebastian and himself, have planned to tell the cast about their relationship. It may seem silly to some that no one but their close families know about them, (and yes, Chris is fully expecting a sharp punch to the arm from Scarlett for not telling her sooner, that is if she hasn’t already found out herself) but they wanted to keep it to themselves for a while. Sometimes, it seems like everything about them is public knowledge and both men agree that the media can ruin a relationship if it’s not built on solid foundations. They managed to leave it a year before telling their families, who were, well, shocked. For once, the media knows nothing. They may have been living together since informing their families, but even the relentless New York paparazzi haven’t snapped a single picture of them together since Cap 1. Chris counts that as a win.

When the alarm finally goes off, Sebastian groans and wrinkles his nose before moulding himself impossibly closer to Chris. Who, after turning the alarm off, reaches down to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Sebastian hums in response, opens his eyes and looks up at Chris sleepily.  
“Morning beautiful” Chris says, smiling brightly when Sebastian chuckles and sits up, legs positioned around Chris’ own.

“Morning baby” Sebastian replies, yawning. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long” Chris answers, even though it’s really been half an hour, and Sebastian leans forward, kissing him softly. When they pull away, Sebastian sighs, low and deep, before slumping down against Chris’ body again. He turns his head into Chris’ neck and plants a kiss there, before closing his eyes and breathing warm air against the other man’s skin. Chris gets goose bumps.

“Go back to sleep baby; it’s your day off. I will make you some breakfast, okay?” Chris gently slides out from underneath Sebastian’s body, settling his boyfriend back down onto the bed, positioning his pillows so he's comfortable and wrapping the duvet around him. Sebastian hums softly, allowing himself to be moved. When Chris plants a kiss on his forehead, he opens his eyes and kisses him deeply on the lips in return.

“Want you to stay.” Sebastian says with his eyes closed, almost pleading. He sounds as breathless as Chris feels.

“I want to stay too. But I gotta’ go to those meetings at ten.”

“I know. Will miss you.” Chris isn’t entirely sure Sebastian is even fully wake anymore, as his eyes are closed and his head is laying on the crook of his arm.

“Will miss you too.” Chris kisses his forehead again, lovingly. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“If I say you, will you get back into bed?” Sebastian teases, his eyes are still closed but there's a little smile playing on his face.

“Any other day.” Chris replies, a small smile to match is boyfriend’s on his own lips.

“Croissants then, please.” Chris chuckles and strokes his cheek before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. When he returns, Sebastian has dozed off again so he takes a moment to think about how lucky he is. Sebastian must sense him standing there because he opens his eyes and looks up at Chris.

“Everything okay?” He asks.

“Of course,” Chris smiles, “here”. He hands Sebastian a small tray holding two croissants, some orange juice and a banana. Chris has the same and he settles down on the bed next to Sebastian so they can eat together.

“Thank you. Love you.”

“Why, because I make you breakfast?” Chris teases and Sebastian swats him on the back of his hand and rolls his eyes.

“Yes, you being amazing has nothing to do with it. It’s all about the breakfasts.” He jokes, laughing.

Chris mumbles ‘I love you too, you know’ and kisses him, muttering ‘mainly because you’re tidy’ against his lips. Sebastian laughs and kisses him back eagerly before watching, amused, as Chris wolfs down his breakfast in 10 seconds flat and jumps up to take a shower. Sebastian eats his own food and checks his phone; laughing at a text from RDJ teasing him about being the only one not returning to set. Little does he know, Sebastian thinks.

Chris comes back from the ensuite with a towel wrapped around his waist ten minutes later and walks straight into the corner of the dresser they have under the window. Even though Sebastian watches him do it, he still jumps when he hears the sound of Chris’s hipbone slam into the side of the unit.

“Jesus Christ, Chris! Come here!” Chris limps over, pain written on his features and it’s so adorable that Sebastian can’t help but chuckle before bending down and planting a feather-light kiss over the spot where a bruise is already forming under the skin. “That’s gonna bruise, congratulations.”

“So comforting” Chris mumbles under his breath.

“Hey! I kissed it better didn’t I?”

“You did. Love you.” He follows it up with a kiss and Sebastian leans into it before pulling away and mutters something that sounds a lot like ‘yeah, yeah, I love you too you massive idiot’.

Chris makes it through the rest of the morning without further incident and Sebastian, he’ll admit, loves teasing him when he’s getting dressed. When they first started dating, Chris quickly found out that Sebastian can be a little shit when he wants to be. They end up wrestling on the bed, trying to shove dirty socks in each others faces and it would have gone on for hours if it weren't for Chris' meetings.

When it’s time for Chris to leave, he kisses Sebastian with his hand tangled in his hair and Sebastian his left momentarily disorientated so he misses the swat he aims at Chris’ behind. “Bye ya loser, have a good day!” He calls after him.

“Thanks, I love you! See you later alligator.”

“In a while crocodile. I love you.” Sebastian smiles and watches his boy walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It's half past one by the time the first meeting is over and the team (consisting of the cast and many, many producers) head over to a nearby restaurant for a late dinner. While he's sitting in the booth with everyone waiting to order, Chris sees a missed call from Sebastian. He calls him back while no one is paying attention to him but the call goes to the answer machine; the happy tone of Sebastian's voicemail the only thing reaching Chris' ears. There's no text, so Chris tries not to worry- he was probably only calling to check up and has either fallen asleep, gone out or just left his phone somewhere in the house. His face must give him away though, because Scarlett is asking him what's wrong.

"Nothing. Just a missed call from Scott and now he won't answer." The lie comes easily but for a moment she doesn't look like she believes him. She doesn't press though, just nods her head in acknowledgement and Chris is suddenly reminded why they are such good friends. Even if she thinks he's lying, she knows not to push because he will tell her when he's ready. Having that respect and trust from someone is nice, Chris thinks.

The last two meetings go on without a break in between them and it's six o'clock before any of them realise. Chris is thankful that most of the crew have kids, husbands and wives to get home to because that means he can get back to Sebastian without it seeming suspicious that he's leaving early. They'll know the truth soon, he remembers. He checks his phone in the car when everyone's said their goodbyes and Sebastian hasn't gotten back to him. If he speeds home a little, no one but him has to know.

"Baby?" Chris calls when he walks through the front door, shutting it tightly behind him. It's a couple of sends before he gets an answer and it's so quiet he isn't sure he hears it at first.

"I'm in the bath, baby." Sebastian croaks out. Chris frowns at that, but he walks upstairs anyway. He sees the door to the en-suite is slightly open when he walks into the bedroom and he's so silent when he enters that his boyfriend doesn't seem to hear him at first. Sebastian is in a shallow bath; all the bubbles have disappeared and he's sitting with the top half of his body resting on the side of the tub, head pillowed on his arms. His eyes are closed, his mouth open. Yet he doesn't look peaceful.

"Hey." Chris says softly and Sebastian jumps slightly and opens his eyes, like he had forgotten Chris had come home.

"Hey" he replies, whisper quiet "you're back. How was it?" His eyes are drooping slightly and his face screws up when he speaks, like it hurts him to get the words out. Chris drops down to his knees in concern and strokes Sebastian's hair with his fingers.

"It was alright. I was worried when you didn't answer my call." He explains, not stilling the stroking of his fingers.

Sebastian grunts slightly "m'sorry" he says. "I got a migraine. S'why I called."

Chris hums sympathetically and leans down to peck the younger man's head- it's clear the migraine hasn't gone. "How long have you had it?" He asks, softly.

"Ages. Won't go, s'so bad." Sebastian really does screw his face up this time and looks up at Chris like he might cry. Chris' heart breaks.

"Aw I know sugar, when was the last time you ate?" His fingers are still in Sebastian's hair, stroking slowly.

"Don't know the time. After I called you, I had a nap but it didn't help. Jus' made it worse. Then I threw up my dinner. Had some porridge before I got in here." Sebastian explains, moaning as a hick-up stutters through his body and jolts it painfully.

"Hey, shh. I'm here and I'm gonna make it go away." Chris tells him.

"Please." Sebastian whimpers- it tugs at Chris' heart strings.

"How long have you been in here?"

"About three hours." Sebastian replies in his tiny, sick voice and oh. That's why he's so tired.

"Alright baby." Chris whispers. "I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?"

"Can't." Sebastian hums and as much as Chris doesn't want to, he's got to move him.

"You've got to sweetie, okay? Your blood sugar's really low from throwing up all your lunch and being in a hot bath for three hours, you'll feel worse if you stay in." If there's one thing his mother has taught him, it's never to get in a hot bath with low blood sugar.

"Kay. Will you help me?"

"Of course. Grab my hand?"

Sebastian struggles to get his legs over the edge of the bath so Chris lifts him out instead. Then, he clings onto Chris like he's his lifeline because when his feet are planted on the floor he starts to shake and almost falls sideways into the sink. "Here, sit down baby." Chris says, trying not to sound too concerned, despite how he's really feeling. After deciding to wrap Sebastian up in a fluffy towel, he directs him to sit down on the closed toilet seat while he dries him off. Sebastian doesn't say much, just clutches onto his shoulder and lets is head droop, but Chris supposes that the pain of the migraine is overshadowing any conscious thoughts he may be having. After he's dry, Sebastian mumbles 'cold' into his skin so Chris grabs a warm towel off the heater and wraps it around him. As carefully as he can, Chris moves him to the bedroom and swiftly dresses him in the pyjamas that were left under his pillow from last night, before tucking him into bed. He dims the lights and cleans up the bathroom so by the time he returns Sebastian has dozed off. The tension has not yet left Sebastian's features, but Chris hopes it won't be too long before he can sleep peacefully again. Once, when he was suffering from migraines himself, Chris read somewhere that fresh fruits are good for soothing that sort of thing, so he resolves to bring up a selection for Sebastian as soon as he wakes up.

In the mean time, he should really get some more packing done but, on a whim, he decides it can wait. He'd much rather lay next to his boyfriend, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking so long to update this :)

It's around midnight when Chris starts to stir, the unrelenting pressure on his bladder too much for him to ignore. Sebastian is lying on his front while his head is tilted to the right, one arm draped loosely over Chris' chest. Abruptly Chris realises that he'd climbed into bed wearing the suit he went to work in, which is kind of gross (his mum would definitely scold him for doing that if she knew) so he slips out from under Sebastian's arm as carefully as he can before making his way over to the ensuite. His boyfriend doesn't sir.

Closing the door slightly so the flood of yellow light doesn't wake Sebastian, he uses the toilet and slips off his clothes. Next, he drops them all into the linen basket (spearing a sad thought to future-him who will have to separate the whites from the darks), washes his hands and turns off the light. Sebastian actually looks like an angel in the soft glow of the dimmed lights and Chris notices that, finally, the frown on his face has smoothed out and he's beginning to look peaceful in his slumber. He'd been so worried when he'd returned home to find Sebastian in the state he was in and he knows his boyfriend will probably be embarrassed about it when he wakes up, but he can't help the warm feeling that wraps around him now that he knows everything is okay. Abruptly, he realises that he's been standing over the bed like a creeper for a good five minutes and allows himself a good chuckle at his own behaviour. When he climbs back into bed, Sebastian doesn't hesitate to snuggle up to him and soon enough Chris is joining his boyfriend in sleep.

The next thing Chris knows, he's being woken up by soft kisses on his collarbone. Sebastian's head is cushioned on his chest and when he looks down he can see that his boyfriend is only minutes from waking up himself. Like this, he's warm and content; his skin is soft against Chris' own. Tightening his arm around the body on his chest, he lets Sebastian know that he's awake; to which he responds by smushing himself as close to Chris as he possibly can. Perfectly in sync as always, Chris shifts down as Sebastian leans up and their lips meet in the middle. It's slow and lovely- the perfect 'good morning' kiss. They're both slightly dazed when they pull away.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Chris asks, not breaking eye contact with Sebastian for a second.

"Much better. Thank you for taking care of me. M'sorry that I worried you."

"Don't be sorry. It's alright. Jus' want you to be okay." Chris yawns just as he finishes his sentence, causing Sebastian to yawn too in response. "We should get packing. Really. We've left it like a million years too late."

"I knowwwww" Sebastian drawls. "But first shower with me?"

"Always." Chris responds. He doesn't have to be asked twice. Sebastian takes his hand and leads him to the ensuite, where packing can be forgotten for a little while at least.

Later, when showers have been had and breakfast has been eaten, they really, really need to get packing. No matter what though, they never learn- they always leave packing until last minute and it is always a disaster. For example, right now, Sebastian is half way under their bed looking for his other blue converse and seriously, where did Chris put his phone charger? The room is littered with clothes and, not for the first time, Chris debates whether buying everything they need when they get there is worth it. After literally hours, they're both starving and Chris, annoyed that he dropped the bookmark out of his book and lost his page, is honestly ready for a nap. When he flops down onto the now thankfully clear bed Sebastian follows not long after.

"Shall we get some food?" He asks, after about ten minutes of laying in silence.

"Yes." Chris replies, but doesn't move.

"Shall we order a pizza?"

"Yes." Chris says again. "You do it." Sebastian snorts and gets out his phone.

The pizza is only lukewarm by the time it gets to them, and Chris laughs so hard when Sebastian drops a whole slice face-down onto his white t-shirt that he accidentally snorts some of his lemonade and almost dies. Sebastian, the bastard, just laughs himself horse.

"Elegant Evans, elegant." He says, still laughing. "But look at my shirt, aw." Chris just starts laughing again and Sebastian resorts to helplessly trying to scoop some of the tomato sauce back onto his plate.

"You have like thirty white shirts." Is Chris' intelligent answer and Sebastian looks at him with mild disgust.

"I have four."

"That's three more than me."

Sebastian looks at him accusingly. "That's because you never wear white shirts.

"Yes and the reason why is all over your chest right now." Chris smirks around his straw.

"Shut up. This one was my favourite." He's pouting. It shouldn't be so cute.

"They all look the same to me."

"It doesn't matter! You know what? Never mind. You wouldn't understand." Chris raises his eyebrows at that.

"And why would that be?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because you smell. Of poo."

"Because I smell of poo?"

"Yes." It's at this point that Sebastian's facade crumbles and he starts laughing. Chris can't help but join in.

"You're such a child." Chris says fondly, licking tomato sauce off his chin with the swipe of his tongue.

"I get if from you." Sebastian mutters quietly before pressing his lips to Chris' and swallowing his surprised yelp. They kiss lazily for a few minutes before Sebastian pulls away and swipes his thumb across Chris' lower lip.

"How do you think the others will react to us being together?" He asks, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes. "How are we going to tell them?"

"I'm pretty sure Scarlett knows already." Chris replies, and at Sebastian's raised eyebrow he continues, "well, you know what she's like, I'm sure I'm more transparent than I mean to be sometimes. But I think she will be happy for us. In fact, I think they all will be."

"I hope so."

 

Later that night, when the dishes are put away and they had watched the latest episode of Supernatural (there had been an argument over whether or not Castiel and Dean were secretly dating, but because Sebastian was so passionately adamant that they were Chris didn't have it in him to disagree for long) Chris lay awake wondering about the question Sebastian had asked him earlier- would the rest of the cast accept them? Nevertheless, it was too late to back down now: they're leaving in the morning. At some point in the next couple of days, the secret that they had kept for what feels like a lifetime, would be known.


End file.
